Shades of Grey
by Ti-girl
Summary: Sometimes things change - for the good or for the worse. Addison Montgomery finds herself back in Seattle to find that a lot of things have changed. Callie and Arizona are now together, Teddy Altman is head of Cardio, and a new group of residents are running around the hospital. She is assigned a resident, one that has a secret that could hurt all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Grey

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are from the show. They are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. From this point on, the plot is my own._

So…Addison stayed in Seattle. Callie and Arizona are together.

You can't change a stubborn mind

You can't see the world if your eyes are blind

What does it matter anyway

In our darkest hour we're all just shades of grey

Spring was a time of renewal. In Seattle the rain washed off the dust and dirt from winter, the spring opening the arms of the city to the green that would eventually envelope the city. At Seattle Grace Hospital, spring also led to the new crop of interns and residents in the halls.

Most residents and attendings hated spring, but Addison Montgomery wasn't most attendings. She actually enjoyed teaching and actually enjoyed seeing the next generation of medicine come through and learn. She leaned on the railing and watched as residents and interns flooded the floor. Some were the interns of the previous year at Seattle Grace., some were new faces recruited from all over the country.

"Oooh! Fresh meat!" Callie Torres exclaimed with a grin as she came up from behind her best friend and manned her right hand side, leaning on the railing. Some looked confident, their heads held high, their shoulders back. Some shifted their weight nervously from foot to foot. Others still looked stunned, like they were not expecting to be where they were.

"Guess we'll have to see who rises to the top." Addison said with a soft shrug. She'd get a resident eventually. They all would. The group separated, following older residents and Addison smiled over at her friend. "Want to get a coffee before we're given a fetus?" She asked with laugh.

Callie nodded. "Saddled with one." Standing up straight she nodded towards the entrance where they both knew the coffee cart would be. "Come on."

Camryn Dorsey twisted her hair up on the top of her head and rushed up to the fourth floor. She had transferred from Chicago General to do her residency at Seattle Grace. Taking the steps two by two she approached the nursing station. "I'm looking for Dr. Montgomery." She told the nurse, her voice soft, her words clipped with a mid-western accent.

The short dark haired nurse nodded towards where Addison was standing, leaning forward on the desk and scribbling on a chart.

Camryn knew about Addison's accolades, anyone who was interested in fetal medicine did. Wringing her hands, Camryn took a step towards the redhead and cleared her voice softly. "Excuse me, Dr. Montgomery?"

Signing her name, Addison looked up and gave the young resident a smile. "You must be Dr. Dorsey." She stood up and extended her hand. The young woman shook it with a shy smile.

"Camryn." She said, her voice soft. "I'm actually just at the end of the process of getting my last name legally changed – so if you could call me Dr. Davis…that would be great." She said, giving the older doctor a pleading smile.

Addison nodded. "I went through that when I got divorced. Dr. Davis it is." She said as they started to walk down the hall. "Though I'm sure had I asked Derek, he would've let me still use Shepard professionally."

"I wasn't married." Camryn said with a shrug, as she followed Addison.

It was rare that any residents ever wanted to go into fetal medicine – in the eyes of many they were glorified OBGYNs. If they wanted to work on tiny humans, they usually went to peds – not fetal medicine. It was rare. Addison glanced over at Camryn who was intently focusing on the chart and making notes on her tablet.

Hours later Addison found herself sitting at the lunch table with Callie, Arizona and Teddy Altman. "My resident sucks." Callie whined. Ortho was another specialty that seemed to have a hard time luring residents. "He's a try hard…like Yang but worse." She shot a smile towards Teddy who just shrugged. "But he doesn't have the same talent."

"Mine's good." Addison said as she bit off an edge of her potato chip and chewed slowly. "Quiet. But good."

Arizona looked around the cafeteria before nodding towards a few single residents sitting by themselves. "Which one is she? The mousy looking one reading?" She asked.

"No. She's at the table besides that one. The one with the curly dark hair." Addison said plucking another chip from the bag. "Her name is Camryn Dorsey – but she said that she is changing her last name to Davis." She shrugged. "Good skills, just quiet."

Callie looked over her wife's head before nodding. "Cute." She said before grinning at Addison. Teddy swallowed a laugh and shook her head with a smirk.

"As much as I enjoy having young residents…I don't think I could handle another one with Yang on my hands." She said laughing softly. The tall slight attending stood up and twisted her hair up on the top of her head. "Are we still on for girl's night on Friday?" Teddy asked grabbing her white lab coat and shrugging it on. "Because I have a ton of wine that needs to be drunk."

Addison started to speak when pagers went off around the table. The attendings got up, Addison waving at Camryn. "Multiple car pileup on the freeway." She said as the cafeteria began to empty out. In the ER, Chief Webber waved down Addison. "Addie. 24-year-old, 28 weeks pregnant. Crush injuries and blunt force trauma. Responsive but complaining about chest pain and abdominal pain."

Quickly, Addison pulled the curtains and she and Camryn started to work. Once they got the patient stabilized they rushed up to surgery.

Hours later the two emerged from the OR, Addison in her navy blue attendings scrubs with blue and teal cap, Camryn with her light blue scrubs and matching cap. "We'll keep an eye on her, but I think we got everything. You did great in there, Dr. Davis." Addison pulled off her cap and tossed it in the laundry bin. The surgery had gone well, though long. After six hours in the OR, Addison needed a shower and a drink. "I'm going to head to Joe's after I take a long hot shower." Addison shook her hair out of her ponytail and smiled. "Do you want to come?"

Camryn pulled off her cap and ran her fingers through her tight dark curls before giving Addison a small smile. Her blue eyes flitted to the clock behind Addison before looking back at the redhead. "I would, but I have to get home. Raincheck?"

Spotting a few other attendings, Addison nodded. "Sure. Raincheck. We're on again at 11 tomorrow." She reached out and squeezed the younger girl's arm softly. "You look tired, go home and sleep."

The dark haired surgeon gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Dr. Montgomery." She headed to the resident's lounge and headed to the shower. Once she was finished she threw on a pair of leggings and a Chicago Blackhawks hoodie and twisted her hair on the top of her head. Slipping out of the lounge, she headed down to the daycare and signed out curly haired baby before headed to the bus stop. Hopping on, she rested her head against the window as they took the 45 minute ride to their stop on 3rd Ave and James. She hoped to save up enough money to get out of Yesler Terrace. Sighing heavily she pulled out her key and walked into the building. Once in, she got the baby ready for bed and placed her in the crib in the corner of the living room. Rap music flooded in and she walked into the only bedroom and turned the music down. The 14 year old looked up at her and rolled his eyes. "Just turn it down, Jamal." She whispered, stifling a yawn. "I'm going to go to bed." She said softly, shutting the door. Collapsing on the lumpy couch, she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note – Thanks for the few reviews that I got – here is the next chapter. Please review if you like what you see – or if there's something else you want. I made 2 small changes on chapter one, but nothing major. Thank you for reading!

Fate has a way of changing

Just when you don't want it to

"Never heard of a resident turning down drinks with their attending." Callie said taking a long drink of her beer, her free hand interlacing with her wife's. "But hey, each to their own. I didn't even invite mine." She said with a shrug. Her resident was sitting on the other side of the bar drinking with other residents. "And Arizona has Karev."

Arizona shrugged and gave her wife a blinding smile, her dimples flashing. "You're just jealous that I have Karev." She said kissing the corner of her wife's mouth.

"Keep him." The Latina said making a face, but returning her kiss. After a few minutes, and some throat clearing from both Addison and Teddy, the two separated. Arizona flashed a grin and cleaned off the smudge of lipstick off her lover's lips.

"You guys are gross." Addison mumbled. "And before you start saying that it's because you're both women, you know as well as I do that it's not. It's because you're so sickly sweet that it makes my teeth hurt." Addison finished raising her eyebrows.

Shrugging, Callie reached over and took a handful of pretzels and ate them with a smirk.

Things had been hard on Addison – her divorce with Derek, her failed experiment in LA, the news of her infertility – it had been a long couple of years. And now it felt like she was going backwards. She was back in Seattle, back at her same job. Everyone else was moving forward – and she wasn't. With a heavy sigh, Addison took another sip of her wine.

She had always been the one. The person that people wanted to be. She was her high school prom queen and valedictorian. She was the top in her class at Harvard, hell, she was double board certified. She was married to the top neurosurgeon on the East Coast. Everything was perfect. Until it wasn't. And here she was, back at Seattle, watching her ex-husband and his damn post it wife.

Shaking her head, Addison glanced back at the group of women and gave them an apologetic smile. The three women were sympathetic, but didn't allow the red head to wallow in her self-pity either. Addison was about to order another round, their third, when Teddy put her hand over Addison's arm. "Three out of the four of us are working tomorrow morning." She reminded the redhead. Callie raised her fist in silent triumph, earning a smack from Arizona, though punctuated with a grin. Rolling her eyes, Teddy continued. "We should all head home and put a rain check for tonight."

The remaining three nodded and left money on the bar for Joe before walking out. The weather was damp and cool. They walked the few blocks to Arizona and Callie's building before Teddy and Addison walked a couple blocks farther to a sister building down the street. It was close to the hospital, and while the rent wasn't what one would term reasonable, it was most definitely doable on her head of neo-natal attending salary.

Bidding farewell to the tall cardiothoracic surgeon, Addison headed to her own apartment and slipped off her shoes before padding to her room. Changing into a satin babydoll nightie, she tumbled into bed.

 _There were some positives to having three parents_. Arizona thought with a small smile as she carried Sofia in her arms. It afforded them the odd evening out, while having a parent look after Sofia. They also gave the same respect to Mark. The tiny girl mewled and yawned, her dark eyes looking up at her. "Shh…it's okay baby." She whispered as she rocked her softly, waiting for Callie to open the door. With the three of them, they were able to work out schedules to care for Sofia, so she always had one of them around. The girl was approaching her first birthday, but she would always be their baby. They walked softly into the apartment; Arizona put the girl in her crib before crawling into bed, exhaling softly as Callie wrapped her arms around her.

 _Fucking pager._ Camryn awoke with a start, her back screaming from sleeping on the lumpy couch. She got to her feet and looked at her pager, before glancing over at the crib. It was early. 4:45. Jamal had school 0 but the daycare centre wasn't open yet. But she'd figure something out. Scrawling a note, she left it on the table before packing a diaper bag and wrapping the sleeping baby in a wrap before quickly leaving the small apartment. The cab cost her $38 to get to Seattle Grace Mercy West, but she got there. Doctors and nurses milled around and she jiggled the baby that started to whimper. Looking around, she spotted a Peds nurse and handed her baby to her. "Put her in a crib for now." She flashed her ID as the ambulance blared behind them. "Please." She pleaded.

The nurse nodded as Camryn turned. She spotted Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Robbins rush in. She grabbed a clean lab coat and headed into the fray.

A house fire led to four members in their ER, the mother 8 months pregnant. Camryn and Addison took the mother upstairs, while Owen and April worked on the father and oldest child. Arizona examined the youngest – a small boy named Cody. He had multiple superficial burns and a broken wrist. They dealt with the burns and casted his wrist, and took him up to the peds ward until they got news from the rest of his family.

Arizona's shift didn't start for an hour or so, so she wandered through the ped's ward, checking up on the kids in it. She spotted a curly haired girl with huge pale eyes staring up at her. "Hey sweet heart." She cooed picking up the baby. She cooed and reached for Arizona's blonde locks, her fat chubby fingers tangling in Arizona's hair. "When did you get in?" She looked at the little girl's arm – missing a hospital band – before looking around for a nurse.

"A doctor brought her in…told us to watch her until the daycare was open." Her favourite nurse Erin said with a shrug. "She's new. I didn't catch her name. Tall like Dr. Torres, curly hair…she was wearing a Blackhawk's jersey." She said reaching out and smoothing the girl's curls.

"New?" Arizona mused. Most doctors had care set up, or their partners looked after the baby. She, Mark, and Callie had rotating shifts, and if they were all called in during an emergency, their neighbor across the hall who had three kids of her own stepped in to help look after Sofia. She placed the baby back in the cot and rubbed her eyes. "We're not a daycare center." She muttered.

Camryn stood nervously in the doorway, her fingers tugging at her labcoat. She should just grab the baby and run, make a clean get away. Richard knew her reason for deferring a year. She should be a 5th year resident…but she wasn't. Twisting her hair, she cleared her throat and walked in. "I know you're not a daycare center, Dr. Robbins." She said softly, her voice wavering. "But it was 4 in the morning and I didn't have anyone to look after her and she's registered in the daycare…" Arizona's hand stopped her from speaking.

"It's okay." Arizona said softly. "How about you drop her off at daycare and…" She looked at her watch. "Has your shift started yet?"

Shaking her head, Camryn picked up the little girl and pressed a soft kiss on her hair. "No, Dr. Robbins."

"Then how about we meet in the cafeteria and we can talk." She said softly, gauging the fear in the young resident's eyes.

"Okay." Camryn whispered, giving her a weak smile. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

She was her deepest shame, but also her deepest point of pride. Camryn signed the baby in before jogging over to the cafeteria and sliding into the table across from Arizona. Her caramel skin was tinged with pink and she gripped the coffee thankfully. "Thank you." She said softly. "Sorry again for…this morning."

Arizona shook her head and held out her hand. "How old is she?" She asked, stirring her own coffee.

"Nine months." Camryn said softly. Her fingers toyed over the lip of the coffee cup.

"She's beautiful. I have a daughter, she's almost a year old, her name is Sofia." Arizona pulled out her phone and showed the picture to Camryn. The young resident looked at it and smiled. "SHE'S beautiful." She said softly. "She looks a lot like Dr. Torres." She commented sliding the phone back.

Arizona smiled and nodded. "She does. I'm in the process of legally adopting her. You know…there are people and systems here that can help you and your daughter."

"Mareya." Camryn whispered. "Her name is Mareya." She took a sip of her coffee. "I can't afford childcare, besides here at the hospital because Richard is helping me subsidize it through a program." She admitted. Putting the coffee down, Camryn ran her fingers through her tight curls. "I went to school on a full paid scholarship – and the rest of my money went to legal fees." She admitted.

Her pager went off and she sighed heavily.

Reaching out, Arizona gently grabbed Camryn's arm. "Camryn, we're a family here. Let me ask around and figure things out, okay?"

Shrugging, Camryn stood up. "I don't need help." She said quietly. "I've been okay since I've been fifteen, Dr. Robbins. I'm okay now that I'm 26." She said softly. Picking up her lab coat, she slid her arms into the sleeves. "And…please don't tell Dr. Montgomery." She said quietly as she exited the cafeteria.

Arizona wasn't good at taking directions, or listening to them for that matter. So she pulled out her phone and started to work on research for subsidized child care – and subsidized housing near the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. They're very motivating! Yes, there will be romance, and no it won't be between Addison and Derek. I LOVE Addison and am pretty apathetic towards Derek. He's McDreamy to some, he's average to me. Anyway, no Addek, but the story mostly revolves around Addison, Teddy, Arizona, Callie and my new OC Camryn._

Camryn slipped away from the floor and headed to the closest exit. She needed some air. It was obvious that Dr. Robbins hadn't told anyone about her situation. Yet. She didn't know the other doctor well enough to trust her, but so far Addison hadn't said anything. Sitting on the bench, she stared down at the traffic and inhaled deeply. It was surreal that she was here. With her background, she knew that there were really only two options for her, but she made a 3rd. Her knees tucked under her chin and she reveled in a rare midday sun. After a few minutes she glanced at her watch and walked back onto the floor. It was almost noon and she would kill for a half decent pizza around here. But right now she would even buy a sandwich – and she hated sandwiches.

#

"Chief. Chief, I need to speak with you." Arizona called, catching up to Chief Webber. The older man stopped and nodded towards his office.

"What can I do for you Dr. Robbins?" He asked, sliding seamlessly behind his desk and folding his hands in front of him.

Sitting in the chair across from the deep mahogany desk, Arizona flipped her hair off her shoulders and looked at the Chief. Her problems with authority were always present, but she pushed it down as she faced the Chief. "Dr. Dorsey...or Dr. Davis. Whatever she goes by. What's her story?"

Taken aback, Richard stroked his chin silently while he eyed up his attending. He knew her past, he was friends with the Chief of Surgery at Chicago General. He was the one who had requested her move to Seattle, for a clean slate without the heavy history that the girl carried around with her. "What do you know?"

"I know she has a child - and that she lives like a million miles away from the hospital. Doesn't the hospital have a funding program to help residents that are struggling?"

Richard sighed and rubbed his temples. "No. We would need funders to do that - and people assume that doctors don't need help with their finances." He admitted with a shrug. Most doctors made it work with what little money they had. "I'll talk with her."

The pencil that Arizona held in her hand made dark marks across the white piece of paper. The look on Camryn's face haunted her. A silent and strong determination, with a haunting look of defeat and a crushing look that she had only seen in the eyes of one other person - Owen Hunt after one of his episodes. Arizona was a bleeding heart, that was one of the reasons why she became a doctor, she loved helping people. She NEEDED to help people. "I see. She said quietly. "She's had it rough, hasn't she?"

Richard had promised both Camryn and her ex chief the utmost confidence with her situation. It was a situation unlike one he had personally ever had to deal with...or any of his people had ever had to deal with. "She's had it rough." Richard agreed with a weak sigh. "But she's still standing and at this point that's all that matters. And she's a damn good doctor."

"Addison seems to think so."

#

It had been a long day. A painfully long day. Camryn's feet ached, her back throbbed from sleeping another night on the terrible lumpy couch, her head pounded from lack of sleep and lack of her vital necessity caffeine. Stripping off her scrubs, she pulled on her leggings and her well wore sweatshirt before slipping her feet into a pair of sneakers. She pulled her damn hair up into a tight ponytail, her ringlet curls held captive until they fought back on their own accord. Swinging her bag over her shoulder she headed down to the daycare and signed out Mareya. She sang softly to the little girl who giggled and nuzzled into her chest. Then she spotted the tall redhead in front of her and she froze in her tracks. Dr. Robbins knowing was one thing, Dr. Montgomery knowing was something else. She tried to will her body to turn and run, but she stood there, rooted to the tiled floor. Then Dr. Montgomery spotted her, a smile flashing across her features.

"Camryn!" She called happily walking up to the girl.

If Camryn could've crawled into a hole and never come up, she would've. Holding the baby like a life preserver, she braced herself as Dr. Montgomery approached. "I was going to invite you out for a meal with some of the other attendings." She said reaching over and taking the baby from her arms. She kept talking, bouncing the girl as she spoke. "We can totally go somewhere so this little dumpling can come."

How does one say no to your boss when she's standing right in front of you? Camryn just nodded numbly and looked over Addison's shoulder at the three other approaching attendings.

"Mark got called into a surgery so we have Sofia." Callie apologized, though glancing at Camryn she raised her eyebrows slightly.

"That's fine." Addison said cheerfully. "We're going to go somewhere family friendly anyway." She brushed the little girl's curls off her face and and smiled. The tiny girl giggled and cooed. Teddy smiled and looked at the baby. "She's adorable." She said looking at Camryn. The resident blushed heavily and shifted her weight nervously from foot to foot.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"What's her name?" Addison asked, passing the baby to Teddy. The cardiothoracic surgeon cuddled the wiggly baby tightly and hummed softly.

"Mareya." Camryn whispered.

"Mareya. That means miracle in Italian." Callie said softly as she approached with a sniffling Sofia in her arms. Arizona took the baby from her arms and rocked her softly.

The silence was heavy and unnerving as they stood there, Mareya comfortable in the arms of Teddy who seemed to be totally enamored by the curly haired blue eyed baby. Camryn desperately wanted to run, but she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked at Arizona who nodded softly.

"So, where do we want to go?" Callie asked shrugging on her jacket and looking between Arizona and Addison. "How about we go to the pasta place that's on 22nd?" Teddy offered, still rocking Mareya softly. "Is she eating solids yet?"

Camryn nodded and brushed a few fly-aways off her head. "Yeah. Like...noodles and cereal and stuff." She said quietly.

"Then it's settled." Addison said as they started to leave the hospital.

"We should have enough room for everyone in our new SUV." Callie called as she unlocked the doors. "And two carseats. We drive Zola around a lot." She explained as they all climbed into the black SUV and Addison and Teddy happily buckled the two little girls into the carseats. The two attending climbed into the back while Camryn took seat in the middle between the babies. She had been pretty silent since they had met, her hands twisting nervously in front. SHe expected judgment. She expected the looks of disdain that she got from most people when they met. But she didn't get them. She got looks of empathy and understanding.

The arrived at Luigi's and the five adults climbed out, Camryn grabbing Mareya and her bag while Callie grabbed Sofia and Arizona followed behind with her diaper bag. There was an uneasiness in Camryn's gait, in the way she stood while they waited for for their table, in the way her blue eyes darted between each person, almost like she was waiting for the other proverbial shoe to drop.

Once they sat down, children safely stowed in the highchairs, Camryn sat down between her daughter and Addison, twisting her hands in front of her. Glancing through the menu options, she made a note to choose the most basic option and closed her menu. When the waitress came, she asked for a mug of hot water to heat Mareya's bottle up and got a small bottle out while they ordered their meal. When she ordered plain pasta with tomato sauce on the side, Addison shook her head. "Give her a few moments. Order whatever you want. My treat."

Nodding, Camryn ordered a plate with chicken and pasta, following what everyone else was ordering. She turned down Addison's offer of wine, nodding towards the baby. "Still breastfeeding." She muttered.

The conversation was easy flowing, the four attendings filling in the silence, with Camryn watching warily. It was obvious to the older doctors that her walls had been built high, fortified by what seemed like years of practice.

Arizona held Sofia as she fed her daughter her bottle, skillfully eating with one hand while she continued a conversation with Teddy. Camryn juggled Mareya, who was squirming and twisting until Addison, finished her meal, came to the rescue. "Let me." She said softly, taking the baby from Camryn's arms.

The little girl ate greedily before snuggling up to Addison's chest and falling asleep. The redhead smiled and wrapped the little girl up, holding her tightly.

"Well that one doesn't make shy, does she?" Callie commented as she finished her meal and idly rubbed Sofia's back.

"No, she's pretty good like that." Camryn commented softly, her hands untwisting from her lap and relaxing.

Sofia snorted and pushed her bottle away, pressing her face against Arizona's chest. "That means bedtime." She announced proudly, nodding to Callie who pulled out her credit card. The bill was quickly separated and paid for and the group left the restaurant.

"Thanks for everything." Camryn said softly. "I'll...I think it's better if I grab the subway." She said helping wrap Mareya tightly.

"No. We'll drive." Callie said tossing Arizona the keys. "Don't worry about it."

Swallowing hard, Camryn bit down on her bottom lip. "I live...far away. Subsidized housing."

"I'd feel better if we drove you." Callie reasoned as they climbed in. She left no room for an argument.

And Camryn was right. She was far away. Arizona took note of the distance and watched as Addie helped Camryn with her bag and Mareya before climbing back in.

Camryn climbed up the stairs to her apartment and let herself in. Jamal was sitting on the couch watching TV. "You okay?" He asked, seeing the look on his sister's face. She nodded but placed her sleeping daughter in her crib before marching to the washroom and shutting the door. The tears wouldn't stop. As much as she wanted them to stop, they wouldn't stop. Her breaths came in short desperate gasps, her body clawing and fighting for more oxygen. She didn't know how long she was in there, but when she awoke she had the lines of a thick terry cloth towel and a crink in her neck. Her chest felt tighter, but her soul lighter.

#

Addison laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. She watched her fan spin slowly as she thought about the young resident. She didn't know her background, or her situation, but she knew it was different than that of which she grew up in. And the baby. Mareya. Such a beautiful name for a perfect baby. She closed her eyes, but the young resident's blue eyes burnt into her subconscious, the long lashed framing her almond shaped eyes, a stark contrast to her deep tanned skin.


End file.
